The Creepy Case of Old Snake Face
by Constellations101
Summary: Dumbledore realizes that his theory regarding the horcruxes was incorrect. As a result, he hires the Scooby Gang to solve the mystery behind Voldermort's immortality. Crossover: Harry Potter and Scooby Doo.


_**Prologue**_

"The idea of muggles setting foot on Hogwarts grounds is preposterous," Cornelius Fudge said while twirling his signature lime green bowler hat with his chubby fingers.

"Well what else do you suggest, Minister? The headmaster's original theory regarding Horcruxes has proven to be false." Severus Snape questioned silkily, although even he was annoyed with the current situation.

Albus Dumbledore heaved a great sigh, "Gentlemen as you know that even wise men make mistakes. I admit that a mistake of this degree is extremely grave and at this point we would do well not to make mistakes. However, this mistake can be rectified by recruiting the Scooby Gang. Muggles though they may be, they are exceptional at solving mysteries."

A knock on the wooden door announced the arrival of Hagrid, "Sir, the Scooby Gang are here ta see you."

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby entered Dumbledore's office awkwardly. Dumbledore smiled at the people before him before conjuring four wooden chairs and a cozy carpet for Scooby. However, Scooby displayed his disdain at being treated like a pet by tapping his foot expectantly while crossing his arms and glaring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore laughed at his antics before conjuring a fifth chair, "Sorry, Scooby."

"Seeing as Fred is the only natural wizard of the group, the rest of you will be receiving bracelets embedded with shards of a highly powerful stone. This stone contains ancient magic that enables the wearer to be able to use magic like any other witch or wizard. The stones use their magical energy to connect with the core of the wearer and provide them with access of its magical energy so long as they are wearing the stone.

Dumbledore handed the stones to the group with the exception of Fred. The bracelets were made from gold and embedded with shards of a transparent glass-like powder that felt solid. Intricate patterns were woven near the clasps as a finishing touch.

"Oh man. How am I going to impress girls wearing jewellery," Shaggy muttered softly so only Snape could hear him.

"What are the consequences in allowing this rock access to our cores," Velma questioned hesitantly.

"Currently, studies regarding the benefits and consequence when dealing with this rock are being extensively explored in the Department of Mysteries. Thus, as of yet, I do not have a satisfactory explanation to your question. But rest assured, nothing detrimental concerning your health and well-being will occur while wearing the rock.

Daphne had already donned the bracelet and claimed it as her best accessory while Shaggy and Scooby were still struggling with the clasps. Velma hesitantly put the bracelet on; the vast knowledge contained within the Wizarding World succeeding in overpowering any lingering doubts regarding the stone she may have.  
"We need you to figure out the methods the Dark Lord uses in achieving immortality. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students. You are allowed to leave the premises for investigation purposes anytime during the school year." Dumbledore said in a serious tone that contradicted the bright eyes twinkling from behind half-moon spectacles.

"Yikes! The D-d-dark L-l-lord...who is he?" Shaggy asked in fear.

"That's ok, Professor. I'll explain everything behind he-who-must-not-be-named to my friends later," Fred offered.

"So does that mean you've taken the job?" A painting on the wall asked.

"Yes, my gang and I will do whatever we can to discover the Dark Lord's immortality secret."

"Yikes! Like scary castles and vampires and now portraits who move and talk. Let's get out of here Scoob," Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the office and down the spiralling staircase.

"Which way do we go," Scooby questioned.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Do you remember..." Shaggy suddenly stopped and started gesticulating hysterically at something behind Scooby.

Scooby slowly turned and yelped loudly before turning tail and running in the opposite direction with Shaggy following. The duo crashed into a suit of armour that started swaying its sword wildly through the air.

Mrs. Norris, hearing the loud yelling, had gone to fetch Filch. Minutes later a wheezing Filch and cat came upon a scene that consisted of a man holding a dog in his arms, both cowering in fear between the absent-minded ghost and the wildly gesticulating, yet mute, suit of armour.

When Scooby sniffed the cat, he jumped out of Shaggy's lanky arms and gave chase to the feline. However, Shaggy ran right into Fred, who was just appeared from the portrait that leads to Dumbledore's office, because Filch with his balding head, yellowing teeth and grated walk reminded him of the Grim Reaper in human flesh.

Fred froze Mrs. Norris, much to Filch's disdain, and Scooby before commanding Scooby and Shaggy to get out of here. He then proceeded to unfreeze and apologize profusely to Filch for the havoc caused by his two wayward friends.

Filch just turned around and started muttering about the glory days in which he was allowed to use torture as a way to effectively discipline wayward students who thought the world revolved around them.

"Well he's no fairy in this fairytale castle," Velma muttered in a feeble attempt to dismantle the tension that seemed to have settled in the air after the departure of Filch.

**Scooby Dooby Doo**

Dumbledore stood up to address his students after the sorting, "This year we will have four more additions to our sixth year. These students used to attend The American Institute of Witches and Wizards before transferring here this year. I hope each and every one of you will extend a hand in camaraderie and make them feel most welcome."

The doors opened and Hagrid brought in the four transfer students.

"Blake, Daphne."

"Gryffindor!"

"Dinkley, Velma."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jones, Fred."

"Slytherin!"

"Rogers, Shaggy."

"Hufflepuff!"


End file.
